


Galactica: Blue ain't your color

by TheArtificialDane



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: Ever wondered what Sutan was thinking on the night of the Vouge Fashion Fund party? This is a look through Sutan's eyes, on the night that changed his life forever.I can see you over there starin’ at your drink / Watchin’ that ice sink, all alone tonight / Chances are you’re sittin’ here in this bar / ‘Cause [s]he ain’t gonna treat you right





	1. Chapter 1

“And then - Hey, are you even listening?”

“Hmm?” Sutan looked up, and realised that his date was looking at him, her eyes angry as he had honestly not been listening to a word she was saying. The Vouge Fashion Fund was usually so much fun, the party one of his favorites, but he had made a terrible mistake when he had chosen to take.. Becky? Sascha? Susan? with him on Detox recommendation.

“Of course I am. I was just lost in your beauty gorgeous.” Sutan smiled brightly, knowing he had thankfully charmed his date, when she continued to blabber on about her nail appointment. Sutan was seconds from rolling his eyes, but he should have known better than to agree to a blind date. Sometimes it felt like there wasn’t a single interesting girl left in Manhattan.

“Isn’t that Kim Kardashian?” His date feel for it, and Sutan sighed with relief as she ran off, not realising that the woman he had pointed out had nothing to do with the untalented front figure of the Kardashian dynasty. Sutan emptied his drink and made his way towards the bar, his date already forgotten and gone from his mind. If she was stupid enough to fall for something like that, he had no intention of spending anymore time on her.

“Can I have a scotch, on the rocks please?” Sutan held up his glass and smiled, the bartender taking it from him, but just as he was about to go, he saw a woman sitting by herself in the corner of the bar, hidden away from view, her long black hair covering her face. Sutan knew instantly that she was crying, the slight shake in her slender shoulder telling him everything he needed to know, and Sutan felt a surge in his stomach. He could have ignored her, should have ignored her, but after dumping BeckySaschaSusan, he figured comforting the girl could be an easy way to pay back his cosmic debt.

“Hey lovely eyes, how come you’ve got such lovely eyes?”

“Did you come up with that pick up line all by yourself?”

Sutan laughed, the sound almost surprising him. He could hear in her tone that the woman was smiling, but her tone had cut him down immediately, telling him right away that she wasn’t interested at all. Sutan sat down and took his handkercheif out of his pocket, handing it to the woman, who still hadn’t looked up, the faint scent of lavender clinging to her hair, her silver and purple dress gorgeous, the entire thing tailored to perfecting.

“Thank you..” The womans fingers closed around his handkercheif, her hand and it dissapering underneath her hair as she dapped her eyes. Sutan was just about to respond, when she she silenced him once again. “Not many men have Frank Leder handkercheifs these days..”

How did she know? The handkercheif was a gift from Raja, his sister bringing it home for him from Berlin when she had gone there with Raven a few years back, the pale gold and black cloth one of his favorite accessories.

“Can I.. Can I buy you a drink?”

She wanted to buy him a drink? It seemed like the surprises would never end. “How about I get you one instead?” Sutan stood up, giving the woman a little privacy to clean up. “And when I get back you can tell me what’s wrong?” Sutan didn’t wait for a response, but as he walked to the bar he felt almost, well, giddy. He hadn’t felt like this in years, the woman catching every ball he threw at her, and sending it right back to his court. Sutan came back with the drinks, barely remembering to set them down as he got the first look at the mystery woman faces. Her skin was perfectly pale, her delicate red lip curved in a small smile, but as soon as he looked into her brown eyes, her entire face changed.

“Oh my god.” What? What was happening? “You’re Sutan Amrull, you’re Raja’s twin brother-” the woman grabbed her bag and Sutan did the only thing he could think of, which was reach out and take her hand, holding her back.

“Hey, hey.” Sutan smiled, still incredibly puzzled. He and Raja did look alike, they always had, but for someone to recognise him, recognise his sister, at first sight, and then run away? His curiosity was peaked, and he knew he had to keep the woman with him. “You’re the first girl who knows who I am, and then runs away.” The woman looked at him, suspicion clear in her eyes, but he wanted her to stay, no, she had to stay. “Have a drink with me, I promise I’ll behave.” His hand was still on hers, and slowly, painfully slowly, even though it had barely taken seconds, he felt the girl relax.

“Fine..” She sat down, and Sutan felt his heart skip a beat. He took a quick breath, hiding how nervous he was as he dilaed the charm to 11, giving the other his best smile. “Well, since you know my name and relations, may I have yours?”

“My name is Violet.”

Víolet. What a beautiful name. Now that she was calm he had time to really look at her, the slight pink of her cheeks, the way her eyes were shining, and Sutan instantly recognised how much work she had put into her appearance. She was gorgeous, not an instant model, her nose too big and her ears slightly too small, but there was something about her that drove him to her.

“Thank you for the drink.” Sutan hadn’t even realised she had taken the drink he had ordered for her, the sweet flavor thankfully the right pick for the stranger who was sitting in front of him. “I’m sorry for freaking out.. Tonight, well, the entire week really, has been.. Interesting, and tonight was just the last drop.” She dabbed her eyes. “I can’t believe I’m telling you this.” Violet laughed, disbelief clear on her face. “I’m sorry, I’m not normally like this.”

Sutan had heard those words from woman again and again, but with Violet, he actually believed her. She seemed proud, even in this broken state, like she would rather die than allow anyone to see her be weak, and Sutan suddenly realised how special this moment was.

“Well, I’ve always been told I’m a great listener.” Sutan smiled, and for the first time in a long time, he wasn’t lying. “And no one, especially a stunning woman on a beautiful night like this, deserves to sit alone and cry.” Sutan leaned forward, resting his elbow on the table. “Stay with me, and I’ll get you a car when you’re done, okay?”

It was a gamble, he knew it was, but he needed to hear whatever she was willing to tell him, his own drink practically forgotten as he heard the magic words fall from Violet’s lips.

“Thank you…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 from Sutans perspective

“So where did you go last night?”

“None of your business.”

Raja laughed and took another sip of her drink, Sutan rolling his eyes as he pulled his bathrobe closer around him, making sure Raja couldn’t spot the nail marks that were on his hips. They were both in their pyjamas, eating breakfast at Raja’s kitchen island. Sutan had woken up in his own bed, his head filled with memories of Violet, Violet Violet Violet. The sweet taste of her lips, the way she moaned as he had kissed her in the alley, her arms around his neck. It was a tradition for the twins to have breakfast together after a night out, Raven still happily sleeping in the marshmallow monstrosity Raja called a bed. Sutan knew it was properly weird to walk from one floor to the other in a bathrobe, but he had lived in the building for so long that none of the neighbors cared, all of them happy to keep to themself and have their privacy.

“If you won’t tell me, I won’t pry.” Raja smiled, finished the tray she had made for Raven. “But remember brother dear, I always figure out the truth.” Raja stood up, Sutan watching as she walked away. The moment she turned the corner, he grabbed her phone, easily putting in the pincode that Raja hadn’t bothered changing no matter how many times he had told her she should, their birthday the four numbers that gave him access to everything on his sister’s phone. Sutan scrolled down, his eyes flying over Rajas contacts as he looked, his words from the day before booming in his head, his pulse slowly rising until he spotted the number he needed. Violet - Workphone.

***

Text: Hey babe

Text: Who’s this?

Text: A tall, dark, handsome stranger ;)

Text: Which stranger? ;)

Sutan snorted. He was laying on his couch, a slow jazz record playing in the background. He had made his escape as quickly as he could from Rajas apartment, anxious to text Violet.

Text: Don’t tell me you forgot about me so soon? I’m wounded and appalled.

Text: Give me a hint. Was the stranger tall, tattooed, with the most perfect caramel skin and delicious greying hair?

Text: So you do remember me. I’m glad I made a lasting impression ;)

Text: Oh you did, you really did.

Sutan smiled, surprised with himself. Each ding made butterflies dance in his stomach, the teasing tone and the wait unlike anything he had felt since he was a teen, his heart nearly stopping each time the phone rang, everything in him wishing it was Jenny Goldblad from down the street, calling him to ask if he wanted to go for a bikeride.

***

“Sutan! What the fuck man!” Sutan looked up, Detox pulling Owen up from the floor, the little boys mouth filled with a duplo bricks.  “I told you to watch my kids and you’re on the fucking phone?”

“Actually-”

“Just shut up.”

***

SUTAN: Where did you get the dress? I haven’t seen any mortal wear anything from the Dolce and Gabbana spring collection as well as you have.

Sutan was sitting in his office chair, his fingers drumming on his desk, a cup of steaming hot coffee on his desk, just as he liked it. He had potential meetings today, one of his least favorite tasks. Sutan was a model scout, and damn good at his job if he was allowed to say so himself, his coworkers often running models they had discovered by him, wanting to hear his opinion, wanted to hear his advice.

It was Sutans least favorite day of the week.

VIOLET: What do you mean, mortal?

SUTAN: Not a model.

Models where boring, all of them looking exactly the same. Sutan had no idea why his co workers hadn’t figured it out yet. Spotting a good model was easy, a symmetric face, a genetic blessing, the right attitude and the willingness to give up everything for Elite. Spotting a great model was harder, his girls, the Elite 6 as they had taken to calling themself, his pride as joy, but no matter how fair Celias skin was, how much joy Jaslene could spark with a smile, how Fo’s freckles had been the hit of the year or how big Allisons eyes where, they where all the same. Girls who made good models, and not much else.

VIOLET: How do you know I’m not a model?

SUTAN: No model would ever be able to tell the brand of a handkerchief from a single look.

***

“And then I sucked his dick right in the middle of Trafalgar Square.”

“What?”

“So you are listening to me? Good, because I thought I was speaking to a recording and not actually skyping with you in the middle of the night.”

“Sorry Karl, I’m just a little distracted.”

“I’ll forgive you, but only because you look cute in the sweater I bought you.”

***

SUTAN: You still haven’t told me where you work, Miss Violet.

VIOLET: Can’t you figure it out yourself Mr. I’ll call when I say I’ll call ;)

SUTAN: Be careful or I will.

VIOLET: Big words, big words.

***

“Sutan that’s it!”

Sutan didn’t even notice his phone getting pulled out of his hands, Fame standing behind him.

“Hey-”

“This is family night.” Fame put his phone on the table, turning the lights down once again, all of them gathered in the living room in Patrick and Fames town house, Dirty Dancing on the TV by Biancas choice. “No more texting.”

“But-”

“No.”

Sutan groaned and laid back on the couch, Rajas laugh not making his mood any better as he knew Violet was waiting for his reply. The movie started rolling, and he made a decision.

He had to see her again, there was no way around it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my love on tumblr, talkaboutartassholes.tumblr.com

****

“Do you remember the name of that bar we went to a few weeks ago?”

“Why?”

“I want to go on a date.”

Jennifer laughed, a short, cruel thing.

“You’re unbelievable Sutan Amrull.”

Sutan bit his lip. He realised that what he just said properly came out wrong, actually, he was very sure it had come out wrong. He had invited Jennifer here to officially break up with her, if officially breaking up with a fuck buddy was even a possibility. Jennifer owned his favorite flowershop. She had short blonde hair, deep caramel skin and an amazing ass that fit perfectly in Sutans hand. She was beautiful, but the last time they had had sex, Sutan’s mind had been filled with the memory of a bell like laugh and a shy smile.

“Sorry.”

“You wouldn’t be you if you hadn’t asked. Jennifer took a sip of her drink, the caramel macchiato disappearing between her lips.

“I think it was Galli.. It has to be, right? That little place in SoHo, near your apartment.”

***

Sutan closed the taxi door behind him, smoothing down his suit jacket. He had worn his favorite, a deep green Armani that made his ass look like sin according to Karl. He was a few minutes early, so if he was lucky he could sneak in a smoke. He felt like he had in his early twenties, unsure of how the evening would play out. Back then it had been because he had been all elbows and knees, awkward beyond belief, but back then he had also had drugs, but most importantly Raja, to get him through it all. Sutan hadn’t told her that he was going on a date, and by some miracle of fate Fame was driving his dearest sister so far up the wall at work that she hadn’t noticed that he had been practically glued to his phone.

Sutan touched his pocket, ready for a smoke, when he was Violet, the woman just as gorgeous as he remembered, her hand wrapped around an iPhone and Sutan checked his watch, winching when he realised he wouldn’t have time for his smoke.

“Hey lovely eyes.”

Violet turned around, and Sutan felt his heart skip a beat.

“Hey…”

“Have you waited long?”

Sutan checked his watch, knowing that he was fine on time, smiling when Violet saw right through what he was doing, a teasing glint in his eyes. She was so easy to rile up, the woman shaking her head.

“No.”

Sutan took a step forward, finally allowing himself to pull Violet in for a hug, only holding her to his chest for a second, her lavender shampoo filling his nose, before he pushed her back, his body acting before his mind caught up to him, and he spun Violet around, the woman laughing in surprise.

“You look perfect.”

Sutan realised that he meant it. Violet looked perfect, her brows nearly plucked if he was right, her nails freshly painted, her hair carefully arranged, her eyeliner bringing her eye shape out in the most attractive way. He didn’t even realise that he was analysing her, his eyes gliding over her frame, her clothes clearly tailored, her underwear without a doubt picked to fit her dress, the feminine cut of it teasing of a strong body underneath. She had put more care into her appearance than most of his best paid models, and Sutan smiled. There was nothing more attractive than effort, and it looked like Violet Chachki would surprise him again and again.

“Let’s go inside.”


	4. Chapter 4

Galli had been the perfect pick for this first date with Violet, Sutan realising how right he was the moment they stepped inside, Violet letting him take her jacket off, the fur in hands soft and well kept, his sisters career the only reason he could spot that the coat wasn’t new. The atmosphere of the place was relaxed, the chatter from patreons and the jazz playing giving an illusion of privacy, Violet taking a seat when Sutan held out a chair for her, the man noting that she seemed to stop a little each time he did something that was considered good manners, as if she didn’t really expect it, and wasn’t used to it.

Sutan ordered a tasting menu for them, fully expecting Violet to be one as New York girls were most, smiling politely before they spat their food out in their napkin, and though Violet picked up a piece of fruit once the food arrived, he wasn’t proven wrong either.

Sutan help up his glass, “Here.” Sutan smiled, offering the dark red wine to his date, Violet eyeing him before she took it.  “It’s a Cabernet Sauvignon.”

“Thank you.”

Violet took a sip, her fingers around the stem of the glass as Sutan held the little bucket up for her, Violet spitting before he broke the silence between them with a question.

“Do you like it?”

“Mmh…”  Violet put the glass down, Sutan watching her face, his heart sinking a little as he could see that she hadn’t really enjoyed it. The date was going okay, but there wasn’t much of the girl he had met at the Vouge Party in the carefully guarded woman in front of him. Violet clearly weighing her words, and then, she opened her mouth. “But I’m not usually in a position where I get to choose between spitting or swallowing on a first date.”

Sutan felt his face break, a loud laugh leaving him, surprise and utter joy swirling around inside him, Violet’s cheeks filled with the most delightful blush, as if she regretted what she had just said, she looked at him, almost challenging him to call her on her bravado, but Sutan had no intention of doing anything like that, the game they were playing all too fun to end.

***

“So do you speak Indonesian?”

[Yes I do lovely eyes.]

Sutan smiled as Violet laughed, clapping her hands together, clearly overjoyed at the language falling from his lips. They had been discussing Sutan’s childhood in Indonesia, his stories of living with his grandparents in a village while his parents worked in Jakarta some of his favorites when he had to entertain, americans always loving what he was sure sounded like a fairytale to them when he told of jungles and cooking outside while making sure monkeys didn’t steal your things. Violet hadn’t said much about herself, but Sutan didn’t really mind, not when she had poured her heart out the last time they had seen each other.

“Can you teach me?”

Sutan smiled, surprised by her question. He put his hand on her knee, the two of them sitting together at a high table. They went over some of the easiest phrases, hello and goodbye coming easily enough to Violet, the girl giggling at every mistake, her eyes so focus on Sutan’s lips as she tried to mimic him that he couldn’t help but squeeze her knee.

***

“Apa… Apa, kabeer?”

“Apa kabar Violet, you almost have it.” Sutan smiled, nodding quickly to the waiter that had brought over dessert while Violet had been in the bathroom, a big piece of chocolate cake on the table between them.

“This is so much harder than french.”

Sutan looked up, his spoon filled with the gooey goodness, but Violet’s words distracted him completely.

“You speak French?”

He racked his brain, trying to remember if Violet had mentioned french family, or any ties to the country.

{Yes, but I’m not very good. I learned in college.}

Right, college, of course. It was so easy to forget that Violet was only 24, her college days not far behind her. Of course someone working from a fashion house would know french, Paris the capital of fashion, no matter how hard the other major cities tried to bring the competition.

{You’re very very good.} Sutan filled Violet’s glass, ignoring her laughing protest. It was a thursday afternoon, but Sutan didn’t really think of it, even refilling his own glass when Violet held it up. He wasn’t drunk, and he hoped Violet wasn’t either, but he would bear every last discomfort at work if it meant he got to spend a little longer with the woman in front of him, her smiling lighting up the restaurant that was slowly becoming abandoned.

“If anyone here is ‘bien’, it’s you.” Sutan snorted, Violet calling him on his bullshit right away. It was natural for him to flirt, and the fact that Violet was telling him that she clearly wasn’t buying it just made it that much more enjoyable for him, the fact that she pushed back only making him work harder and harder to make her blush, laying his charm on as quickly as he could.

“Now teach me more!”

Violet’s eyes were bright, her shyness almost completely gone, the ice between them melted as Violet bossed him around, Sutan not minding at all.

“What do you want to learn?”

Violet put a finger to her chin, pretending to think, Sutan waiting in anticipation. “What about my new nickname from you? How do you say ‘lovely eyes’? Please?”

Sutan caught Violet’s gaze, deciding that he was going to go all in. “Oh, that’s easy.” Sutan smiled, hoping his face didn’t betray how much fun he was having. Sutan leaned in, getting in Violet’s space. “It’s ‘matah indah’, but you are so much more than just lovely eyes, my dear.” He tucked a strand of hair behind Violet’s ear, letting his fingers ghost over Violet’s skin, the gesture looking innocent from the few that was still in the bar. [You are striking Violet between roses, and I am very happy to be here with you.]

Sutan could feel Violet’s eyes on him, the woman almost holding her breath. He could see that she wanted to kiss him, could feel her desire.

“What did you say? It sounded so beautiful… almost like a song.” Violet bit her lip, and Sutan wanted to ravish her.

“I said ‘You are a striking Violet amongst roses, and I am so happy to be here with you.’ Words spoken in honesty sound beautiful to the ear.”

Sutan expected Violet to chastinate him again, to make fun of him, knowing he had most likely gone too far, but instead she blushed, honey dripping from her lips as she spoke.

“A play on my name then?”

“Mmh.” Sutan smiled. He had Violet exactly where he wanted her, but Sutan had never been one to back down and leave something half finished, when he could go all the way. He took a small piece of fig, holding it up, playing with Violet, and she responded with enthusiasm.

“That is one sweetest things anyone has told me, in any language, without having an ulterior motive behind it.”

Violet lowered her head, taking the fruit from his fingers, Sutan letting go, only barely feeling the heat from Violet’s mouth. She was gorgeous, a flower ready to pick, but he knew that he wouldn’t push, her words playing in his mind. He had plenty of motive, Violet keeping his attention in a way he hadn’t experienced in far too long, everything about her burning bright, but there was nothing ulterior behind it, but oh how he wanted.

“Why should I lie about the beauty before me? That is a fool’s trait, and I am no fool…“

Violet was an adult. She could make her own decisions, he knew she could, which was why his heart soared when she looked at him, confidence in her eyes, pride in the set of her shoulders, playfulness on her lips as she whispered.  

“Drive me home… Please.”


	5. Chapter 5

Violet couldn’t believe it, couldn’t believe she was in Sutan’s apartment. Violet moaned, her cheeks blushing. Sutan was underneath her, his hand in her hair, her arms around his neck, their jackets and her bag making a trail towards the sofa where they were now, Violet in Sutan’s lap. She had been so confused in the taxi, his lips on her breasts, making her forget where she was, and then he had looked at her, really looked and told her he wanted her to come home with him.

“Mmh!”

Everything felt so good, the hand in her hair guiding her, Sutan taking control, and Violet was embarrassingly wet, her underwear absolutely soaked. She had barely seen any of the apartment, Sutan not willing to let go of her, the man kissing her the moment they stepped inside, her shoes still on her feet. She had never believed making out could feel like this, her hips rocking back and forth on their own accord. Milk had never been interested in kissing, they’d done it, of course, but they had also always been so busy, both of them pent up with adrenaline from a successful performance or filled with frustration when the other one just couldn’t get it right during rehearsals, Milk always so eager and desperate in his need to be in her, no matter where they were, the two of them often holding their breath as they did it in their dorm beds at the ballet academy.  

Sutan broke the kiss, the man leaning back on the couch, his hand still in her hair, her curls without a doubt tugged out, a smile playing on his lips, the last traces of color from the taxi still on his brown skin.

“Let us get these off you.”

Violet fully expected him to go for her dress, his hand leaving her hair, but instead of going for her dress, either pushing it up or pushing it down, making what she knew every man was after available, he leaned forward just as Violet moved her arms from his neck, grabbing her shoe, and it was all too late before Violet realised her mistake, the two of them falling to the floor with a thump.

“Holy shit!”

“Violet! Are you okay?!”

“I’m fine- I’m- I’m fine…”

Sutan had grabbed her head immediately, and Violet could feel his hands holding her, his weight on top of her, and so she slowly cracked an eye open, terrified of what she’d see. Oh god she was such an embarrassment, not even able to sit on a couch right.

“I should-”

Violet could imaging Sutan’s face, the man had to be furious.

“Thank god.”

She opened her eyes fully, and saw Sutan smiling down at her, his entire face lit up, as if what had just happened didn’t mean anything.

“I guess you could say-” His smile grew even wider. “That I just fell for you.”

He burst into laughter, and Violet felt herself laugh with him, his joke so utterly stupid and yet so absolutely perfect, all of the tension disappearing completely from the situation. She knew she had to look a mess, her shoes still on her feet, her face without a doubt red, her makeup smeared, but somehow, somehow, with that laugh, that wonderful laugh, it didn’t really matter. It felt like weight had just been lifted from her shoulders, as if she had been freed from a burden she didn’t even know that she was carrying. Violet felt joy in her chest, still laughing, everything bubbling out of her as she quickly pushed her shoes off with toes, hooking her ankles behind Sutan’s back, bringing him even closer to her.

“Kiss me you dumbass.”

And kiss her he did.

***

Violet was lying on Sutan’s chest, her hair tickling his nose, his hand slowly stroking down her back. Sutan had carried Violet to the bedroom, Violet whimpering the moment he put her down, the black haired girl both adorable and sexy as she had not accepted that he had to get a condom, the two of them making love together, Violet’s arm around his neck as he thrusted into her. Sutan was just about to fall asleep, when he felt Violet move, the girl pulling back and away from him.

“Do you need the bathroom?” Sutan turned slightly to look at Violet. “It’s down the hall and to the right.” but Violet shook her head, her long hair loose and falling around her shoulders, curling around her breasts, drawing Sutan’s attention to the bright red teeth marks in her porcelain skin, and he felt a flush of arousal rushing through him, his cock showing a lot more interest than his body could cash.

“I have to go.”

“You have to go?” Sutan smiled, sitting up as too, a little confused. “I’m not kicking you out.”

“I know.” Violet smiled as well, calming Sutan down. “But I have work tomorrow and I didn’t bring a change of clothes.” She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, quickly picking up the trail of clothes they had left behind.

“Let me call you a cab.”

“You don’t have to-”

“I insist.” Sutan stood up, not noticing Violet’s blush as he walked around naked. “It’s the least I can do.”

***

“One coffee, extra cream and a croissant for Amrull!”

“Here.” Sutan smiled as he took the cup from the barista at his favorite coffee shop. It was just around the corner from his apartment, and often his first stop of the day. Sutan sat down by the window, the late summer sun shining bright for august. It was a little after nine, and Sutan took his phone out of his pocket, clicking through his texts from the night before as he ate his croissant. Mimi always complained that he came in late to work, but it was in the hustle and bustle of the cafe in the morning that he got most of his online work done, checking up on his models social media, making sure they represented both themself and the Elite brand, but most important him, well. It looked like he needed a talk with Jaslene, the woman once again showing on her insta story that she was out with a baseball Sutan could swear he had seen more than once. Sutan quickly uploaded a picture of the table from the night before, writing a short text about his favorite red wine, knowing that his followers loved it when he chatted about food and drinks. Sutan tapped his fingers against the table for a few seconds, not really sure if he should tag Violet. He took another sip of his coffee, before he realised that he didn’t even know her Instagram. He uploaded the picture, promising himself he would ask later, the likes already ticking.

SUTAN: Did you get to work okay?

VIOLET: Barely made it. What about you?

Sutan smiled, throwing his now empty cup in the trash as he stepped out on the streets of New York, not even looking up from his phone as he made his way to work, texting Violet the entire way.


	6. Chapter 6

Sutan: Hey, are you awake?

Violet: Yes, why?

Sutan smiled and leaned back into his chair. It was a little after eleven, and Sutan was pretty sure he was the only person left in the office, not that he minded. His days often going by in a blur of everyone and their mother needing something, so it was nice to have the place to himself, giving him time to think, even though his thoughts wandered to a certain black haired woman.

Sutan: Dinner at Annisa tomorrow?

Violet: Can’t. Busy.

Sutan wrinkled his brow. Busy? It had been two days since Violet had practically snuck out at the crack of dawn, and even though they had texted, they haven’t actually seen each other. Sutan stood up, getting a cigarette from his drawer before he opened the window, leaning out of it as he returned to his phone.

Sutan: Come on lovely eyes, I miss you. I haven’t seen you in two days. How hard is Fame riding you over there if you can’t go out?

Violet: I think the question is how you’re not busy, Fashion Week is in 18 days?

Sutan smiled. Fashion week was indeed in 18 days, as if anyone would let him forget it. Fame had uprooted the entire friend group, her hysteria about her autumn collection threatening to consume everyone until Bianca had told her to shut up, sit down, and eat her spaghetti.

Sutan: All sensible brands have already booked their models, even though I got a very interesting text from Raja yesterday ;) What department do you work in?

Sutan glanced over at his desk, the reason he was late laying in the stacks and stacks and stacks of portfolios he was pulling together for his darling sister.

Violet: Wouldn’t you like to know Mister?

Sutan: I’d love to know, thank you for asking.

Violet: Well keep guessing, because I’m not telling you.

Sutan laughed, Violet still holding out on him, the girl demanding to stay a mystery, but Sutan didn’t mind playing the long game. He stubbed his cigarette and closed the window, going back to his desk.

Sutan: Come over baby, please.

Violet: …. Fine.

***

“Okay so everyone listen up.” Sutan looked at his girls, Celia, Fo, Naima, Jaslene, Alison and Raven all sitting in a conference room at Elite, Sutan on the edge of the table, his glasses on, a huge stack of files in his hands. “That includes you Raven, don’t make me take your phone.”

Raven sighed but put her phone into her bag. Ever since she and Raja had gotten engaged, Raven had been glued to her phone, flashing her diamond all over the web.

“Thank you.” Sutan smiled, only just catching Raven rolling her eyes. Raven had a tendency to always toe the line, always push that little bit further, a habit she somehow still had even after years of working with him, but it was also that dissatisfaction and that fire that made her work as hard as she did, and kept his sister on her toes. “Now that I have your attention, I have the first batch of assignments and fittings for New York.”

The girls cheered, all of them excited. Sutan stood up, walking around the table as he gave every girl a file, Jaslene smiling brightly when she saw that he had booked her for Marc Jacobs, while Celia groaned as she realised that she had once again been handpicked for Adam Lipper. Sutan

“Now, does anyone have any questions?”

***

“Joseph? Your assistant said you’d be here.”

“Hi, I’m in here!”

Sutan smiled as he walked through the studio of fashion designer Joseph Altuzarra, the New York space one of his favorite to visit, the studio a perfect representation of the parisians sophistication Joseph mixed with american sexy. “I got you the measurements.” Sutan turned the corner, finding the designer and his team working on the shoe selection for the upcoming show. “and a caramel macchiato.”

“You got me coffee?”

“Of course, you’re my favorite Joseph.” Sutan smiled and handed the cup over, Joseph taking it with a grateful expression, along with the updated portfolio and measurements of Allison, one of Joseph’s favorite models to use.

“You know you could have emailed these, right?”

“I could.” Sutan sat down, taking a sip of his own coffee. “But if I had, who would show me your collection before it hits the runway?” Sutan glanced at his watch, Joseph clearly falling for his flattery. He still had a couple of hours before he had to meet up with Violet, so he leaned back, Joseph already rolling the first rack out, Sutan instantly eyeing a silver dress he knew Allison would look beautiful in.

***

“You’re late.”

It was the first words out of his mouth as he opened the door. He hadn’t meant to say it, at least not like that, but as he saw Violet stand there, it was the only thing he could think of, the woman almost two hours late.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to” Violet was talking so fast Sutan could barely separate the words, not even looking at him as she apologized. “things just got so busy at work and then I couldn’t find a-” Sutan reached forward, grabbing the front of her dress and pulling her to him, kissing her until he felt her relax.

“You’re okay, I’m okay and we’re okay.” Sutan smiled, gently running a hand down Violet’s back. “Just call me next time, okay?”

Violet nodded, completely dazed as Sutan pulled her into his apartment and closed the door behind them.

“I… Umh… I brought dessert. Since I didn’t make it in time for dinner.” Violet smiled, a little shy as she held up the dessert box, which was clearly meant as an apology. It looked delicious, but Sutan wasn’t ready to let her entirely off the hook. He helped her out of her clothes, smiling at the amount of bags she had brought with her. Some of them made sense, like her handbag and the duffle he knew had her gym clothes, but what he didn’t get was the extra tote and the overnight bag as well. He still didn’t know exactly what Violet’s job was, but as he carried the bag his suspicion that she was from the fashion department grew bigger and bigger.

“It’s work stuff.”

Sutan laughed, totally caught in his act of trying to evaluate what was in the bag. “So it’s not your portal sex shop?”

“You asshole.” Violet smiled, and Sutan relaxed, the tension from earlier gone.  “Do you want the cake or not? It’s a chocolate and hazelnut Louvre from Payard Patisserie, I even got us forks.”

“Of course I want it.” Chocolate was one of his faves, but as he stepped forwards Violet, smiling at the fact that she was no longer wearing her heels, the woman the perfect height now to overpower. “But there’s something I’d much rather have for dessert.” Sutan took Violet’s cheek in his hand, gently caressing her with his thumb as he tipped her head upwards, placing a tender kiss on her lips and Violet melted against his chest, letting him take her weight completely.

Violet  gently broke their kiss, her voice only a whisper as she played with the buttons of Sutan’s shirt.

“What do you want for dessert then?”

“You, I want you, Princess.”

Violet looked up, meeting Sutan’s eyes, her voice so low he had to strain to hear her.

“Take me then, make me yours.”

Sutan smiled and picked Violet up as if she weighed nothing, making her squeal in delight, her legs around his hips as he carried her into his bedroom, cake completely forgotten.

***

Sutan’s bedroom was just as Violet remembered it; he kept it in a modern style with green and dark brown accents. As Sutan sat Violet down she saw something, a smile growing on her face. “Are those candles? Did you light candles for me?”

“If you had been here on time, there would’ve also been music.”

“Really?” Violet looked around, feeling a little bad until she got an idea. “Sit down.”

“What?”

“Sit down!” Violet smiled as she pushed Sutan down on the bed, quickly identifying his ipod, laughing to herself when she found one of the songs she knew. The tones of “Any Time, Any Place” started playing before Sutan realised what Violet was doing, which made him laugh in surprise, delight on his face as Violet walked out to the middle of the bedroom floor, her hips slowly swinging to the beat of the song.

Violet slowly pulled her work jacket off, revealing her arms one by one before she threw the jacket into the corner of the bedroom, raising her arms above her head as she danced for a while. She could feel Sutan’s eyes burning into the small of her back at how he was watching her ass. Violet undid her hair, shaking her head a little as the long black locks fell down ber back.

Even though it was late August it was still hot enough outside for Violet not to be wearing much, so she took her time, taking off her skirt, her hands slowly and sensually exploring her body, before she turned around, a smile on her face when she saw Sutan’s expression. She knew she was good at stripping, knew it with a certainty not many possessed, but right now, right here, performing for just one man made her feel sexier than anything else she had ever done. Violet grabbed her top, teasingly almost pulling it off before she put it on again, keeping eye contact with Sutan while she finally, finally removed her blouse, the song ending as Sutan reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her down onto the bed with him, their lips crashing together while the next number started.

***

“Fuck… How are you real!?” Sutan pulled back, his pupils completely blown before he dived down again, kissing Violet like a man desperate for air, Violet’s hands working on the buttons on his shirt, their hips grinding together to the same rhythm, Violet’s heel digging into the small of Sutan’s back.

“Please.” Violet gasped; she was aching, her panties completely soaked through, the warmth of Sutan against her only making it worse. “Please…”

***

“What do you want, baby?” Sutan smiled, moving his hips, letting himself rut against Violet, his trousers rubbing on the crotch of her soaked panties. She was so warm and delicious, so ready for his touch as she whimpered and tried to twist, working her body to get friction where she needed it most. “Do you want me to fuck you?” Sutan leaned down, kissing Violet’s neck, his body covering hers. “Take you good like I did the last time?” Violet nodded, closing her eyes, a small ‘please’ leaving her lips and Sutan smiled. Violet was a joy in bed, so utterly responsive to his touch, a little shy, but that wasn’t anything he wasn’t ready to peel from her, petal by petal until there was nothing left but raw and naked desire. “Want me to fuck your pretty pussy? Want me to fill you?”

“Yes.” Violet reached up, her nails digging into Sutan’s forearm, the sharp points hurting slightly, but he didn’t mind, not when it made him feel like a king to have Violet cling to him. “Please, yes.”

Sutan hummed and pulled back, Violet instantly getting his clue, her eyes opening and Violet reached behind herself, arching her back and unhooking her bra. She was gorgeous, and Sutan couldn’t help but make a show of getting undressed too, taking off his shirt, their eyes locked together as his hands went to his belt, Violet starring, her fingers forgotten in the wristband of her panties.

“Fuck…”

Sutan realised he had stopped, his belt open and his fly down, but with Violet looking at him like that, her skin glowing in the candle light, he had no choice but to change the plan. He had to taste her, had to eat what was so clearly offered to him. Sutan grabbed her hands, moving them away and started kissing his way down Violet’s chest, skipping past her breasts, his lips dancing over her stomach until he could grab the edge of her panties with his teeth, a smile on his lips as Violet gasped. She wasn’t the only one who had a surprise up her sleeve, and he would gladly show her all his tricks, after all, if you wanted to keep a lady in your bed, you made her come hard, and you made her come often. Sutan pulled her panties down, the scent of her filling his nose as he kissed his way up her her, his hands quickly discarding the silk material, when he noticed that Violet had gone completely quiet.

Sutan looked up at her, his lips connected to the inside of her thigh, and he realised something was very, very wrong. Violet was still, her eyes scrunched together, her lips sealed shut. “… Baby?” Sutan ran his hand over Violet’s stomach, all of her muscles tight, trying to catch her attention. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, yes I’m fine, keep going.”

“You don’t seem fine.” Sutan gently rubbed his thumb back and forth, trying to make Violet relax, his mind racing as he tried to figure out what was different from the last time they had done this. Violet had seemed so enthusiastic. Was it the candles? No, that was stupi-

“Just do it!”

Sutan’s thought were interrupted as Violet snapped at him, and he dropped her leg before he even realised when he had done, moving away from her completely.

“Hey, hey.” Sutan moved up the bed, laying down next to Violet, propped up on his elbow so he could see her, her eyes wide and almost a little frightened. He reached out, taking a chance as his hand landed on her stomach once again. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to with me…” Sutan watched her, shame and discomfort clear on her face, and he hated it.

“I’m sorry.” Violet smiled, a small, apologetic smile, as if she had done something wrong. “I just don’t…” Violet gestured vaguely towards her legs, “I don’t like it very much.”

Sutan let out a breath of relief. He leaned down, gently and carefully kissing Violet’s lips, her body fully relaxing as they were back in territory she was comfortable with. Sutan had realised pretty early on that few things turned him on more than a woman who was happy about being with him, the fact that both him and Raja had been ugly all through high school only making it that much more of a joy when they got scouted to model in LA and he started to get attention. Sutan loved showering a woman in gifts and attention, but nothing had ever made his stomach turn more than when he realised that a girl in college had slept with him, only because she wanted him to take her to his agency. It was the reason he never slept with models, the idea of it too close to comfort, and Sutan liked his image, treasured it and treasured his girls trust. He broke the kiss with Violet, looking at her face.

“Don’t ever apologize.”

“But I ruined the mood..” Violet bit her lip, her pearly white teeth sinking into her plush bottom lip, and Sutan felt his cock twitch.

“You haven’t ruined anything lovely eyes.”

Sutan moved his hand lower, smiling happily as Violet gasped her cunt still hot and wet. He rubbed the pad of his index finger over her, spreading her wetness, playing with her. “Nothing is ruined, lovely eyes, nothing at all.” Violet’s hand was so thin and dainty, her fingers barely the size of his pinky, and he knew his own hand had to feel so much better. Sutan dipping his fingers into her. Violet moaned, and Sutan smiled. Oh he would have so much fun teasing her, taunting her and working her right back to the edge where she would have no choice but to beg, Violet so beautiful when she begged, but then, she surprised him, Violet grabbing his wrist.

“Not like that.” Violet eyes where closed, her fingers covering Sutans as she moved, showing him what to do, her cheeks pink, her brow furrowed in concentration, her pointer finger moving back and forth, Sutan following her lead as she showed him exactly how she liked to be touched. She was gorgeous, and when she finally, finally, finally released him, Sutan went in with all he had, using his hand on Violet until he was cramping, tears running down Violet’s face from yet another orgasm.


	7. Chapter 7

Violet sighed heavily, Sutan on top of her, the man kissing her neck and panting slightly, his cock still hot inside her.  
  
“Fuck you’re amazing.”  
  
Violet smiled. “You are..” the whisper made her blush, but she was happy she did it, happy she spoke her mind. Sutan pulled back, Violet winching slightly as he pulled out of her, Sutan getting out of bed to take off the condom and throw it away as Violet gathered the blanket around her. She felt warm and safe, happy and content, her hand reaching between her legs, her clit throbbing slightly, her sex still hot and wet from Sutan’s trusts.

This was only the fourth time they had sex, Violet once again arriving in Sutan’s apartment after work, quickly rushing out once Fame had left, hoping no one would see her leave the building. It was new, and weird and wonderful to have sex, her body only just getting used to someone touching her again after Milk, Violet not even realising how much she had craved and needed the intimacy with someone else. How much she had missed what she hadn’t felt since she was 17, even though Sutan and Milk were as different as they could possible be.

Milk had been fast, the two of them always coming together in dark rooms in between sessions or under the covers at night, both terrified of making noise or being discovered. It had been just another way for them to be together, another way for their bodies to slot into each other, just as they did when they danced, Milk often coming before Violet even had time to moan properly, but they had loved each other, or at least she thought they had.

With Sutan, everything was different. He was slow and attentive, Violet blushing once again as she remembered how he had spread her out on his couch, ducking underneath the covers to hide her face, her legs clenching slightly as she remembered how Sutan had emptied his glass of wine, the rest of their dinner leftover on the table, his lips red and plump, his hand on her thigh spreading her legs as he turned her on the couch, lifting her leg over his shoulder and pulling her up, up up and against his mouth, her back straining, her entire body so hot, so-

Violet swallowed a moan, and heard someone laughing.

“Are you hiding lovely eyes?”

She felt Sutan pull at the covers, Violet peeking up. She knew she had to look a mess, but Sutan was smiling, the man leaning over the bed, his chest on full display in the soft light of the bedside lamp, his long legs and his soft cock, his strong arms, his greying hair.

“.. No.”

Sutan laughed and sat down, Violet moving to make room for him, Sutan opening a drawer, and Violet quickly wondered if he was looking for another condom, was he ready to go again? Already? Wasn’t he- but no, it wasn’t a condom. Instead she heard the flick of a lighter, a cigarette already between Sutan’s lips, the orange glow and smell filling the room.

“… I thought you didn’t smoke?”

“I don’t” Sutan pulled an ashtray out of the drawer too.

“I’m starting to believe you have quite the aptitude for lies Mr. Amrull.”

“Lying is a very harsh word Miss Chachki.” Sutan smiled. “There is cause for celebration, and I simply pick cigarettes as my poison of choice. How can you deny a man the most delightful pleasure of the flesh?” He looked at her, his eyes sparkling with mischief, his graze gliding over her body and settling on her tits. “Or, one of them at least.” Sutan was reaching out after the duvet, clearly working on uncovering Violet’s body, and she wanted to let him, wanted to curl into his side, to settle down on his chest, to let his hand reach between her legs and stroke the embers there that were so close to bursting into flames now that she knew, now that she had learned how much pleasure there was to find, but no. No. She wasn’t like that.

“I think I should go.” Violet rolled over, slipping out of bed, her mind momentarily picking up on the fact that her hips were most likely bruising, her stupidly pale skin always taking marks as if she was actually a doll, but she didn’t care.

“What? You’re leaving?”

“I think that’s best-” Violet was looking for her panties, her bra already in hand when she realised they had to be in the living room, Sutan working them off her with quick fingers before, before-

“Hey, hey.” Sutan grabbed her arm, the man turning her around, even though he was sitting on his knees on the bed he was still taller than Violet, the cigaret left behind in the ashtray. “Please don’t go? I.. I want you to stay.”

Violet looked at him, felt herself give in, Sutan pulling her into his orbit, like a magnet.

“I’ll wash the ashtray, okay, just-”

“Okay.”

Sutan released his grip slightly, Violet not even realising he had held her so tight, her skin almost burning with the sensation of where he had touched her, where she had been his, and she loved it.

“Thank you lovely eyes.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Sutan..”  
  
“Yes darling?” Sutan smiled, gently running his hands through Violet’s hair, the soft black locks between his fingers. Violet had pulled it out the moment they got in the taxi, dumping down at Sutan’s side and practically curling around him, her head resting on his shoulder, a bottle of water in hand that Sutan had bought for her as soon as he saw her at the club, Violet obviously drunk and happy, her body moving to the music like nothing else mattered. They had been texting back and forth all night, Sutan checking his phone again and again since Violet often disappeared for hours at a time, Raja almost stealing his phone twice but how could he concentrate on the party he was at with art snd wine and cheese when he knew Violet was across town, dancing the night away at some underground club with Pearl Liaison.

He didn’t know Pearl very well, at least not any better than anyone else in the industry, but he had been able to follow the two girls night out on Instagram, Pearl happily documenting the entire thing. Sutan knew that Bianca would have called him creepy if she caught him, saying he was a stalker, and yes technically she was right. Checking your.. somethings… friends profile to catch a glimpse of her was pretty creepy, but how could he not? It was both infuriating and delightful that Violet didn’t have her own profile, though it was beyond annoying when he wanted to know everything about her.

  
“I don’t feel good…”  
  


Sutan smiled, gently lifting the hand that had Violet’s water bottle, trying to bring it to her lips. “I know sweetheart.” Violet took a sip of water, her nose scrunching up like it tasted all wrong, her red lips still perfectly dark even though he knew from Pearl’s photos that they had done rows of shots, Violet telling him that she needed a night with no responsibility, and it seemed like that wish had come true. “We’ll be home soon.”

“No, I don’t-“ Violet tried to sit up, her silver dress hugging her body tight, the straps down around her shoulders, the threat of her breast peeking out becoming more and more real as she moved around. “I really don’t feel good, I think- I think- Shit“ Violet’s hand flew to her mouth, panic clear in her eyes, and Sutan knew instantly what was about to happen.

“Stop the car!” Sutan opened the door, unbuckling Violet and pushing her out on the street with practice only a model agent could have, the maneuver one he had done close to a thousand times with different girls, most models drinking too much if not doing something worse at least once during their first year as a professional.

“How are you feel-“ Sutan tried to take Violet’s hand, but it was too late, Violet grabbing his arms and bending forward, throwing up, most of it landing directly on Sutan’s shoes.

“Oh god, I’m so-“ Violet puked again, and Sutan sighed, the second splash also hitting him, Violet’s forehead against his chest.

Violet’s head was spinning, her cheeks flaming hot even though she could feel her toes turning to ice, her bare shoulders shaking in the cold air, the open taxi door right behind her almost boyfriend. If he was still her almost boyfriend.

“Sutan I’m, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.”

Violet didn’t want to look up, tears forming in her eyes. God she was an idiot, a fucking idiot, she knew she got carsick if she didn’t eat when she was drunk, but destiny was cruel enough to remind her only after she had basically emptied a rainbow on the very, very expensive shoes of the man who had been kind enough to pick her up.

And then it happened, the weird thing that kept happening over and over again, just like when they had fallen off the couch, just like it did whenever she did something so stupid she wanted to bury herself in the ground. Sutan laughed, he laughed and Violet didn’t know what to do with herself.

“Don’t worry.”

“But your shoes, I, all over them, and they’re Armani-“

“Only you would care about the brand of the shoes I’m wearing right now.” Violet felt a hand tug gently on her hair, only now realising that Sutan had kept it in a tight grip the entire time, keeping it out of her face. She looked up.

“It’s just shoes darling.” Sutan smiled. “Even if they’re Armani.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Isn’t it a little worrying that we basically use the same pants size?” Violet turned a little, watching her ass in the mirror on the back of the door, her upper body bare, her black hair down her back, her small breasts on full display. “I’ve been told I look like a boy, but I’m not sure how I feel-”  
  
“Don’t you dare even say or think that.”   
  
Violet pulled a belt through the hoops of the jeans Sutan had just given her, tightening them so they stayed on her hips, the piece of clothing truly a frightening accurate fit, Violet barely able to imaging that they had ever fitted on the man who was sitting on the floor in his soft grey pyjama pants and white shirt. They were in Sutan’s closet, the man watching Violet as she tightened the belt, a cup of coffee on the floor besides him, Violet’s tea on his dresser.

“They’re from when I was 21, I used to be a skinny little thing.”   
  
Normally Sutan would have thrown a fuss from another dimension if anyone had forced him out of bed before 7, but somehow it was okay when he got to dig through a box of his boyhood clothes with a girl that looked like sin wearing his pants.

Violet lifted a brow, looking up and down his body, clearly not buying the idea that Sutan had been even thinner, and he couldn’t help but laugh. “Believe me, I know I’m slender, but Raja and I both used to be rail thin.” Sutan dug into the box in front of him, quietly thanking Allah that Raja had saved all of his clothes at the very back of his clothes, his sister sealing all of it away when he wasn’t looking. “It was 95, everyone looked like they where on coke.” Not that Violet would ever need to know that he had actually been on coke for most of the 90’s. “Here, try this.” Sutan held out a shirt, Violet quickly pulling it over her head and Sutan took a second to mourn the fact that she was no longer topless.

“You were 21 in 95?”  
  
“I’m glad you can do math darling.” Sutan smiled. “That color looks all wrong on you. Try this one instead.” Sutan held out a striped sweater, Violet taking it from his hands.  
  
“In 95 I was excited to start preschool..”  
  
“Does it bother you?” Sutan looked at Violet, the woman’s head popping through the hole in the sweater. She had stayed in his apartment for two days, two wonderful days they had spent having sex and watching TV, Violet reading in the book on Christian Dior she had somehow stuffed into the tiny little clutch she had taken with her to the Metropolitan Museum, Sutan putting on music and making them drinks as Violet lounged around in one of his shirts, the two of them even attempting to do yoga together when Violet had declared she was going mad with cabin fever and Sutan had laughingly refused to let her leave his apartment.

Violet looked uncomfortable, like she would rather not be having this conversation, her teeth biting into her lips, but Sutan realised that he had to know. Had to know if Violet was ready to take this as seriously as he had started to consider whatever there was between them. “Violet. Does it bother you that I’m older than you?”

“No.” Violet didn’t look at him, her eyes fixed on her hands that was slowly pulling at the fabric of the sweater she was wearing. “No, it’s just.. Sometimes I worry that, that I’m not…”

Sutan rose to his knees. “You’re more than not.” Sutan smiled, tilting his head up. “I promise you that.”

Violet leaned down, gently kissing him when her phone when off in the background, another alarm breaking up a moment between them for the second time that day.

“God I hate your phone.”

Violet smiled. “Me too.”


End file.
